disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Just Roll with It
Just Roll with It is an American family comedy television series created by Adam Small and Trevor Moore that premiered on Disney Channel on June 14, 2019. The series stars Ramon Reed, Kaylin Hayman, Suzi Barrett, and Tobie Windham.https://www.wdtvpress.com/disneychannel/shows/just-roll-with-it/ Premise The Bennett-Blatt family does not have much in common with each other as they go through their every day lives. When a foghorn is heard, the actors break character to have the live-studio audience decide what happens next. From there, the live-studio audience gets to vote on what happens to the family and is presented with three choices during certain scenes. If there is a tie between two of the choices, both of those choices will take place. Cast Main *Ramon Reed as Owen Blatt,"Just Roll with It Show Bios" a model student who skipped a grade; likes to follow rules and schedules; Byron's son, Rachel's stepson, and Blair's stepbrother *Kaylin Hayman as Blair Bennett,"Just Roll with It Show Bios" a rebellious preteen; Rachel's daughter, Byron's stepdaughter, and Owen's stepsister *Suzi Barrett as Rachel Bennett-Blatt,"Just Roll with It Show Bios" a decorated military veteran and a radio station manager; Blair's mother, Owen's stepmother, and Byron's wife *Tobie Windham as Byron Blatt,"Just Roll with It Show Bios" an on-air radio personality; Owen's father, Blair's stepfather, and Rachel's husband Broadcast Disney Channel aired an pilot episode, which was a sneak peak for the television series on June 14, 2019, called Career Day Catastrophe. The official premiere premiered on June 19, 2019, with the episode The Birthday War. On June 15, 2019, it premiered in Canada on Disney Channel. On August 09, 2019, the series premiered in the UK on Disney Channel. On September 11, 2019 in Australia and September 16, 2019 in Singapore. Production On October 24, 2018, Disney Channel announced that it had ordered multi-camera family comedy series Just Roll with It, a hybrid television series with a mix of scripted and improvisational scenes. Adam Small and Trevor Moore serve as executive producers. The series is a production of Kenwood TV Productions."Disney Channel Orders Hybrid Scripted/Improvisational Family Comedy Series Just Roll with It""Disney Channel Breaks the Mold with the Greenlight of Just Roll with It" The series was expected to premiere in summer 2019.Talking Crazy! | Just Roll with It On April 26, 2019, it was announced that the series would have a special preview on June 14, 2019, before its official premiere on June 19, 2019."Disney Channel's Just Roll with It Trailer Turns a Sitcom into Improv Comedy""Creative Disruption: Just Roll with It Premieres Friday, June 14, on Disney Channel" On August 28, 2019, it was announced that there will be a special interactive telecast on October 4, 2019. Issac Ryan Brown, Ruby Rose Turner, and Ruth Righi are set to host the special, which will include a musical performance, with Raven-Symoné and Miranda May set to guest star."A Special Interactive Live Telecast, Just Roll with It: You Decide Live!, Will Be Presented Friday, Oct. 4, on Disney Channel" (Press release). Disney Channel. August 28, 2019. Retrieved August 28, 2019 – via The Futon Critic. On September 10, 2019, it was announced that Disney Channel renewed the series for a second season and entered an overall development deal with the series' creators. Production of the second season is scheduled to begin in September 2019.Denise Petski (September 10, 2019). "Just Roll with It Renewed for Season 2 by Disney Channel; Show Creators Ink Overall Deal". Deadline Hollywood. Retrieved September 10, 2019. Trivia *Once the actors were cast, they had to fill out questionnaires about their sensitivities, fears, and allergies. References Category:2019 Category:Disney Channel Original Series Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Shows with wikis